


A Meeting of Yellow and Red (Epilogue)

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: A meeting between Yellow & Red [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Ancient History, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Blushing, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hidden Leaf Village - Freeform, Hidden Stone Village, Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Nervousness, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Questioning, Questions, Rewarded, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Spread Eagle (Sex Positon), Spy on Others, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teleportation, Under the Hood (Sex Position), Upgrades, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina and Deidara are officially a couple.  Want to see what happens?  Read and find out.  I don’t own Naruto, but if I did (after the three prior stories, that I’ve made with this couple), I’d make them official!!!  The finale of this series =(</p>
<p>I was originally going to post this story in 3 days to commemorate the last time I updated this series, but I changed it to NOW, because I don't know when I would get the chance to finish the series up.  Heck, I might get bored and should've left the series the way that it was left.  But I thought I'd give my Deidara/Kushina pairing the proper send-off!!!</p>
<p>(So, here's to you two, hope maybe somewhere you'll enjoy the story), and YOU the people who are interested in these types of stories).<br/>Hope you guys enjoy it, as much I had making it 4 you =)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Yellow and Red (Epilogue)

They were really being by themselves (well, for the time being anyway). Deidara had just woken up from a much needed nap and lying beside was the most beautiful redhead he’d ever seen. Before their day started off, the blonde thought he ought to take his girl to a place that was rarely visited upon. He nudged her awake and told her that he wanted to take her to a special place. He grabbed her hand, and teleported the two of them to their destination (but not before she grabbed a robe to conceal her body from anybody that might be looking around). It took a little more than expected, but the duo finally made it to where they were going. Their hands where still attached to the other. There a lot of rocks that surrounded them, but what caught Kushina’s attention was what lied in the middle of the cave they were in (surround by a pool nonetheless). 

“Wh…What is that?”, Kushina pointed at what she was looking at. When she did, Deidara smirked at her. “Thought you’d be interested, yeah”, Deidara smirked at her. “This is what people in the village call, the Stone Monument, yeah. It’s similar to the Hokage Mountain back in the Hidden Leaf Village”, Deidara finished his history of the sculpture with that trade-mark smirk that he had been known to carry behind those lips of his. “It’s beautiful”, Kushina stated, almost feeling tears start to form out of her eyes. She took a more thorough look around the stone, admiring it. She had always been a fan of what people would deem “the impossible”. Stuff like what was in front of her, and from when she was growing up, the “Hokage Monument” Mountain. After the two had their fill of looking at it, Kushina grabbed a hold of Deidara’s hand, signally that she was ready to go back home. He took her hand, and in the blink of an eye, the two of them were back in the place where their day started. As she saw Deidara leave to start his day, she took the opportunity to take off the Akatsuki robe she had worn before the two of them went on their tour together. She’d seen a lot of women change in their lifetimes, and right now, she was amongst them. Some people would call her “fat” or something some other derogatory term.

There are a thousand thoughts that run through somebody’s mind everyday of the week. Take Kushina Uzumaki for example. If you were to ask Kushina how she would spend her life, it’d be to accomplish three things in her lifetime. One: To be a ninja (which she got done at a fairly early age), and number two was to have a son or daughter and have them follow by her example and become the best that they could be. She accomplished both of these goals, but with one minor exception. When she was “having fun” with her newfound “friend”, she witnessed her husband and son making out with each other. She had never been more disgusted in her life than she had been at that very moment. 

“Kushina-Chan”, a voice in the background called her name. At that very moment, all of the depressing thoughts that she was feeling, instantly disappeared. Making sure that she didn’t get too cold, she made sure that her Akatsuki robe (that Deidara had worn when he was with the group), was wrapped around her body, keeping her nice and warm. “Coming”, the redhead shouted in return. It was a little harder to get around these days. Why you ask? Because she was pregnant with her second child. Yes, through all that the two of them had been together, she wound up with her stomach being “bloated” for the second time in her life. She figured that one child was enough, but after witnessing the “past events”, she decided that she thought that the two of them could handle a child of their own.

A lot of things had changed not only for Kushina, but for Deidara as well. Somehow, in one way or another, he and Ōnoki had managed to patch this up with each other. So much so, that he stepped down as Tsuchikage, and named Deidara as his successor. As his first order of the village that he had left behind so many years ago, he named Onoki’s granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, the head of the Explosion Corps. “Kurotsuchi, reporting for duty Tsuchikage-sama” the female said as she brought her right hand and saluted to the man in charge of their village. 

“Good to see again Kurotsuchi, and under better circumstances too”, he told her as he commanded her to put her hand down (which she did). “I’ve been told by our ANBU team that they’ve spotted an identified group of shinobi located north of here. Go there and see what all the fuss is about, yeah”, the Tsuchikage told her as he got in her face, wanting to make his point clear. “Understood sir”, Kurotsuchi said as she left the room wanting to know what the shinobi had planned on doing (with her and Deidara running the show in the village), they were in for a rude awakening. 

“You called?”, a familiar voice called to him, resulting in a wide smirk to form on his face. He turned around in his Tsuchikage chair and saw a sight that almost made him cum on the spot (key word being: almost). There she was, wrapped around in his Akatsuki robe, the most beautiful women that he had ever laid his eyes on, Kushina Uzumaki. “Come over here, please”, the Tsuchikage told her, and like the obedient slave that she was, she went to him until she was sitting in his lap. Taking the opportunity, the ex-bomber began rubbing his hands over the “Red Hot Habanero’s”, bulging stomach, making her head tilt back on to Deidara’s neck. He then lowered his head down to her collarbone and began placing tender kisses on it. "Take off your robe," he repeated, his voice firm but still held a hint of mirth. "And do it slowly”, he whispered into her ear. Kushina's death glare narrowed slightly (though he wouldn’t see the glare she gave since she had her front on his chest), well aware that he was intent on watching her strip for him.

Getting off of her lover, she moved her way to the center of the room and proceeded to do what he had requested. Deidara, not wanting anyone to see what “the show”, made some non-explosive birds cover the window frames, concealing the two of them inside from any onlookers who might just so happen to take a peek inside. Then, he had a change of thought. Instead of watching her from afar, how much would he affect her if he was closer? Getting out of his chair, he moved himself until he was sitting on the desk in front of her. Kushina wondered what he wanted. Then, he spoke, "What are you wearing underneath this?" he asked with a smirk, before moving his hand forward and gave a playful squeeze to her ass to punctuate his sentence. 

She hated when he got like this. Not because it was a stupid question, but because it made her face blush to the color of her hair, and add-on the fact that a certain part of her body was leaking juices from the dirty little comment that he came out of his mouth. Since he voiced a dirty sentence, she thought it would be fair if she retorted back with one herself. “W..Why don’t you come and find out for yourself”, the redhead remarked. It was an offer that no man would ever pass up on. Seeing a pregnant naked woman (one that was all his for that matter). 

Deidara began his walk (which seemed to take an eternity) for the both of them. As soon as the blonde reached his destination, the woman untied the ties that kept her body away from her lover, and put her down arms to the side, making Deidara’s task that much easier. Deidara slowly put his hands on the top of the robe that she wore and with a deep breath, he pushed it forward, resulting in it dropping and landing around her legs. Kushina's huge ample breasts came bouncing out into view, completely exposing her, as well as the bulging stomach that she and Deidara were responsible after all of the “rounds” they had put each other through, sexually. "T-T-Touch me, please," she whispered. Deidara could only grin as he had that kind of effect on women (mostly on the woman in front of him). "Where?", the blonde asked. "Deidara!" Any moment now, Kushina would have burst into flames. "Here?", Deidara’s hand traced slow circles on her waist.  
Deidara’s hand eventually found the v of her legs and her, and his finger felt the middle of it and it was soaking wet. Seeing as she was naked as the day that she was born, she wanted Deidara to be in the same state as she was. She eagerly grazed her palms down over the hard planes of his abdomen, she could feel her mouth start to water as she reached the waistband of his pants. Deidara grabbed her wrists with one hand, and told her to wait. "But when?" she whimpered, wanting to touch him to her heart's desire. After having to have her see her husband and son making out with one another, he wanted everything to be perfect. 

True to her nature, Kushina had always been a little submissive in bed (as with all of the other times that they’d have sex with each other), and it had really surprised him to note that she brought out a dominant side of him. Kushina wanted this to be right (like he wanted everything to be right for her). “Now, I going to show you some pleasure”, Kushina smirked as she pressed the Tsuchikage against off the desk and knelt down on the floor in front of Deidara. She pulled down his pants and revealed his bomb-boxers; which resembled a tent thanks to his stiffness on the inside. Kushina smiled in anticipation as she pulled down his boxers and his length was now inches from her face. She licked her lips at the veins on his growth and looked up at Kushina, who smiled down at her. 

“Tsuchikage-sama, I hope that you enjoy the show”, Kushina seductively trilled before gripping his erection and began stroking it. Deidara removed his hat and slammed it on top of his top desk; knowing he would be sweating like a maniac not very long from his current moment. Kushina pumped his length and the hardness of it pleased her. She brought her mouth closer to his length and began licking the underside of it slowly. She palmed his balls and began bouncing them. She brushed her tongue on his erection and he shivered in joy at the warmth of her tongue. Kushina licked Deidara’s hilt down to his testicles and tenderly kissed them. Next, she licked both of them as slowly as possible and Deidara groaned pleasurably once again. She loved the taste as she moved back and opened her mouth. She placed her mouth on his member and Deidara gripped the desk tightly in response, loving the show that she was giving him.

Kushina’s blueish-brown eyes looked up at Deidara and she winked at him as she started sucking on him. Deidara moaned as he began to thrust into her higher orifice and her mouth worked skillfully on his manhood. Her tongue stirred around his length and she stroked the rest of it. The Tsuchikage placed his hand on Kushina’s head and gently held onto her skull as she bopped it on his cock. His erection drove into her mouth and her tongue licked the tip of his erection. He moaned with his lover as her mouth soaked his stiffness and her tongue tapped it. Deidara let out a final groan as he ended his thrusts and his length sprayed his cum inside of her mouth.

As Deidara began to remove his cock from Kushina’s mouth, she smirked and smothered her breasts on it. This caught Deidara by surprise but he, of course, wasn’t complaining as she proceeded to smother his hilt inside her great cleavage. “Princess”, Deidara moaned. “If you think I’m done with you, think again Tsuchikage-Sama.” Kushina purred to Deidara as she rubbed her breasts together on his length and he moaned as he thrust into the ample valley of flesh. This made Kushina’s mounds jiggle on his cock and this added to the pleasure for him. Kushina’s eyes seductively remained locked on Deidara’s pleasured face as his growth thrust into her breasts and he found himself holding the desk once again. Kushina’s breasts massaged Deidara’s length as he pounded it into them.

The mounds bounced on Deidara’s erection as he pumped them into her orbs of flesh and she rubbed them together. The pleasure Deidara was feeling at the moment was unbelievably unlike anything he ever felt before. Kushina’s tongue rubbed on Deidara’s growth as she pleased it with her large bosom and kept it encased inside of her mounds. She rubbed the jiggling orbs of flesh on his hilt and jerked it off with her large mounds. Deidara knew his length wouldn’t last inside Kushina’s heavenly bust and that very thought was confirmed a moment later when he felt it twitch. Kushina felt the twitch and smiled at Deidara, and the two of them both smiled at the same time. Soon, Kushina emerged victorious as Deidara’s member spasmed and his semen spurted onto her face. A complete look of pleasure formed on Deidara’s face as he came and Kushina smiled at the release that splattered on her lovely face, with some of it landing of her bloated stomach. 

She about ready to find out what else he had in mind, until he grabbed a hold of both of her wrists again (just a little more forceful this time). “All right, Kushina-hime, how about we move to something for fun?” Deidara panted at Kushina, who smiled in response and stood up one she was done rubbing the semen her face. Deidara, thinking of a new idea that neither of the had done before, grabbed a hold of the nearby chair and brought it around so that he could sit in it. Kushina knew exactly what he thinking, and the idea made her leak more of her juices that were already leaking out of her to begin with. Slowly, almost taunting the Tsuchikage, Kushina leaned her over his lap. He gripped her waist as her womanhood took in his erection instantly. 

Deidara commenced with a marathon of thrusts that flew into Kushina’s womanhood and her breasts began to heave from the impact (though not as much as before since she did have a living being inside of her). His length sharply rubbed against Kushina’s walls as she started bucking her hips and rode him. He wasn’t the least bit surprised that Kushina’s pussy felt as tight as it was while he shot his cock into her and her walls grinded it in return. Kushina’s hands reached back and planted them on Deidara’s arms for more balance, though the Tsuchikage did find it odd that she grabbed a hold his arms and not the desk for support, but what was he complaining about? If she wanted to grab a hold of him while he pounded into her, then that was how things were going to be. 

Deidara’s crotch smacked against Kushina’s plump ass and she slowly leaned back. The Tsuchikage’s hands snaked up her waist until they reached her breasts and held them, but it didn’t stop there. Deidara had had an accident during one of his latest mission(s) and they got burned in the process. Having this hot woman on his crotch, he thought of something. He took off the protective bandages around his hands, revealing the mouth hands that had helped him win so many battles in his young life; like the one that he had against Gaara; the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. 

There was always a nagging thought that she always wanted to the answer to. "Why do you need four mouths?" Sakura asked without letting her eyes stray from Deidara’s as her hands circled around his own, feeling the outer lining of the mouth that had somehow been there for who knows how long. Deidara's only response was to wrap his arms around her and sit up, looking at her dead in the eyes (being as serious as the leader of a village should be). "You ask too many questions hime", he said as a sly smile formed on his face that sent a flash of heat directly to Kushina's core. "One of these days, your curiosity is going to get you into a situation that you can’t get out of, yeah.” 

She was already a mess, what more could possibly happen that would make this situation even better? Wanting to make his point clear, he took his brought his hand mouths underneath her hips, and let them exercise his point, by teasing her large bust. Deidara tweaked Kushina’s tits and let the mouths on his hands have some fun with the woman that was carrying his child deep inside of her. The mouths had to have some fun of their own. They would take an occasional nibble on the very tops of her breasts, and then would try to make them feel better as the tongue’s would come out and sooth the tits that were its mouth. With this going on, her womanhood grew tighter as his cock began to pick up pace and pounded itself into the depths of her entrance and he continued to grope her nipples. Instead of letting his “other” mouths have a piece of the action, he let his thumbs play with the hard buds and twirled his thumbs around them. After Deidara was done teasing his lover, he brought his head forward, Kushina would tilt her head to the right, and the duo would make out in another round of kissing. 

“So”, the Tsuchikage asked trying to recover from what he and his lover had just put the other through. “how do you feel?”. Kushina only smiled in response. “If that’s round one, I can’t wait what the rounds have in stored”, as she turned around, letting Deidara see the front of her pregnant body to the umpteenth time. “Well hime, I think it’s time I deliver a little bit payback after the stunt you pulled on me from earlier, yeah”, Deidara smirked, then carried her back to desk where this whole-thing started. Kushina, being the instigator that she was (when she was younger and to today), had no clue what the blonde leader (of the Hidden Stone Village), was talking about. "Open up for me," Deidara said huskily and Kushina swallowed hard as she felt the mouths of his hands resting on her sensitive nipples. Hesitantly, almost shyly, the redheaded woman spread her legs for the leader of their village, displaying velvet folds that were visibly throbbing in need. 

Like all the times before, Deidara's member twitched at the sight, loving the state that he had put her in. From the first time (when she dreamed of another man (Minato Namikaze) touching her) to the present (when she wanted the person in front of her (Deidara) to do so much to her that the very man that she had thought of would be nothing more than a phantom memory). "Please…Tsuchikage-Sama, touch me”, the woman moaned though she couldn’t see his face the boulder that faced her. Bad for her, but awesome for him. “Kushina-hime, put your legs over my shoulders," he ordered gently and Kushina complied, slinging her bare feet over to rest on his back so her pussy was as accessible to him as possible. Though the thought made her blush (to the shade that matched that of her hair) it didn’t matter as she wanted him to touch her so bad that she didn't care if it meant exposing herself like this. 

The Tsuchikage inhaled the redhead’s musky, womanly scent, letting it flood his senses like a drug. He could see clear fluid continue to leak from her and knew she must be practically liquid inside. The tiny pink bud above her opening looked almost painfully swollen but he knew of how would ease her discomfort (in more ways than one). Shifting his eyes to her face, he leaned forward and let his tongue sweep over her throbbing clit just as the mouths in his hands opened up to engulf both tightened nipples simultaneously. With every stroke of his tongue(s) (from the pair of mouths that were tending to her bloated breasts, to Deidra’s mouth which was teasing her opening) sent her soaring, and considering he was using three of them, Kushina no longer had the capacity for rational thought, only the ability to feel.

Kushina couldn’t believe it. That her body felt hot, so incredibly hot. The slide of his tongue inside her was mind-blowing and the duel mouths sucking her nipples were making her mind go blank. Her core felt tight, like a spring wound and ready to snap. She was going to die, she was sure of it, because nobody could feel this good and live through it. Were human bodies meant to handle such things? They were, weren’t they? "Tsuchikage! Oh god…STOP!", the redhead shouted. Her ability to speak was lost and she was reduced once again to cries and pants. Which were now only now mere desperation. Her vision was beginning to tunnel and her head started to swim. Somewhere in the back of her mind (if Deidara didn’t stop at some point) she knew she was going to pass out. 

" You know, I love it when you call my name like that, yeah”, loving the fact his ego was soaring so much more after what he was putting her through. "No more!" she groaned, fighting to control her body as her legs shook against his shoulders. If she thought what she did him before was mean, then what he was doing to her was absolute torture. He took a second to stop what he was doing before whispering into her ear, "Become my masterpiece. Give in to me, release for me”, before picking up where he left off. She could feel her eyes beginning to roll back in her head and shut them tight as she moaned at a particularly hard thrust. Knowing that the desk left nothing much to grab a hold to, she was left little choice as she begun tugging his hair painfully hard but neither seemed to care. 

She didn’t know when it happened, but suddenly, something within her gave way and her vision which had tunneled to black was suddenly alight in blinding white, colors flashing in and out of the brightness as the spring in her core finally snapped against the pressure. Kushina was flying and then she was falling apart. It felt like she was floating away to a place far from the earth and everything she knew. If the previous orgasms Deidara had given her were amazing, this one could only be described as devastating. She couldn't catch her breath as her body shook with the force of her most powerful release yet.  
Deidara could tell her release hit her like a ton of bricks, for one minute she was moaning low and long and the next she was practically wailing. The bliss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like ages for Kushina, although it still felt far too short. Suddenly, Deidara could almost sense that she was disappointed that the “sensations” were stopped, he made up for it by thrusting his member inside of her. Within her and she felt the hot splash of his seed filling her womb in a series of shuddering contractions. Finally exhausted, Deidara collapsed, using the last of his strength to roll them backwards to that she would be on top of him instead of him being on top of her, (he figured that his back could handle the stiffness of the desk). Her head was tucked under his chin and she felt his breath moving her hair slightly which expanded his chest against hers as he tried to slowdown his rapidly beating heart.

You are way too good at seducing me," she giggled drowsily, eyelids already heavy after so much physical activity. Deidara quirked an eyebrow at her statement. ‘I think that it’s the other way around. Wasn’t she that one who started this whole thing off with giving me a blowjob and grabbing my delicate equipment downstairs’, Deidara thought to himself. Then he thought of another idea. A far as he knew, Kushina got him once, and he got her once. They couldn’t go to bed on a tie could they? No they couldn’t there was only one way to settle this ‘battle’.

“Why don’t we go somewhere, yeah?”, Deidara told his lover, as he got up (as naked as the day that he was born), and stepped next to the window which he looked out on occasion when he was doing his work protecting the village, instead trying to destroy them. Kushina couldn’t believe it. She had just her mind blown from all the sexy things that they had done to one another, and now he…? “What else do you have planned?”, the woman asked as she crossed her arms over her breasts in a disapproved manner. ‘If there’s one thing I hate, is when she disagrees with me’, the Tsuchikage told himself. “Well, I’ll tell you when we get there”, as he grabbed a hold of her hand, and teleported the two of them to wherever the two of them were going. He teleported them (oddly enough), to their bedroom, which nothing more than then a couple of footsteps away from his office.

Deidara then grabbed a hold of Kushina’s hands and put her naked body on top of his naked body, and pressed her opening up against his cock. "Looks like he's been reading those stupid books again", Kushina thought to herself as Deidara's tongue licked her tits while his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. Though she’d never admit it, she was always fascinated with “in detail”, Jiraiya would be whenever he would write one of his books. Deidara even end up becoming a fan of the series, and he would always ask her ‘which position’ would she like to be in whenever they got around to having sex with one another. He placed his lips on the left teat and began suckling it while his fingers gripped the opposite teat.  
His fingers twisted and yanked it forward while he rubbed his lips on her nipple, which started growing hard from arousal. Naruto moaned as he did so and he fondled the mound his mouth worked on. The young blonde suckled Kushina's tit before freeing it and seizing the other one into his mouth. He gripped her hardened bud and tweaked it while the former leaf kunoichi moaned pleasurably.   
After a few more thrusts, Deidara would rear back with Kushina as her lower orifice wrap itself around his cock and he groaned as his length sprayed his seed about inside of her womb like it had just lost control of itself. Their release burst out of Kushina's warmth and preceded to trail down Deidara’s balls. Possessing strength that even SHE didn’t she had left over, Kushina moved herself off Deidara for a moment before lying next to him on the bed but he brought her close to him; the warmth of their bodies keeping each other cozy. Deidara and Kushina pressed their lips together as he wrapped his arms around her lower back side and she cuddled up with him by pressing her back up against his chest.

"Good night”, the two of them said at the same time before giving each other one last kiss, but before Deidara lost consciousness, he wrapped both of his arms against Kushina’s large stomach, silently letting the child or children know that their father would be here to protect their mother, but them as well. Whenever they decided to come out.


End file.
